1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more specifically, to a display device using a driver circuit for controlling supply of charges to an array of cells capable of storing the charges, such as a liquid crystal display panel, an organic electroluminescence (EL) panel, and a dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as display devices for information communication terminals, such as computers, and television sets. The liquid crystal display device is a device in which the alignment of liquid crystal molecules which are sealed between two substrates is changed to change the transmittance of light, thereby controlling an image to be displayed. In order to change the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, it is necessary to control charges to be supplied to electrodes provided on the substrates so as to change an electric field between the substrates. If the supplied charges have a biased polarity, the life of the liquid crystal panel is shortened. It is therefore common to control a display image by a so-called inversion driving method, in which driving is performed while inverting the polarity of the charges. Further, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2003-122317, Sho 62-055625, and 2009-109881, aimed at suppressing power consumption required for charge inversion, there is known a driving method called charge sharing driving, in which output signals having different polarities are short-circuited at a predetermined timing to suppress the power consumption required for charge inversion.